Merry Christmas , Jack Mercer
by xocrazililkelox
Summary: Jack Mercer was never one for the Holiday’s but maybe a special someone will change that. One-Shot Third Person.


Disclaimer-I don't not own Four Brothers or any of the characters you see below.

Authors note- A special Thanks to Maxiekat for dealing with my annoying PM's, Lol And Beta'ing the story for me.

* * *

Jack stretched and yawned as he started to wake up. Kicking the sheets off himself, he glanced at the empty spot next to him on his bed and frowned. He finally made it out of bed and almost tripped over the mess of clothes that was on his bedroom floor. Grabbing a dirty shirt off the floor, he walked outside the room and into the living room where he saw his girlfriend, Laura, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch . He smiled when he noticed she wearing an old band t-shirt of his that was too small for him, but looked great on frowned when he saw a bunch of black VHS tapes on the floor surrounding her. She glanced over to where he was standing and flashed him a smile. "Jack's first Christmas," she said, reading one of the hand written labels. Jack flopped down in the arm chair that Bobby deemed his and rolled his eyes.

"When I invited you over here this weekend," he said, "it wasn't so we could watch home movies."

Laura gave him a mischievous smile. "This one must be really good if your getting upset about."

"I'm ... no ..." Jack sighed, realizing it was easier to just give in. "Fine, we can watch it," he told her, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

Grinning like mad, Laura turned on the TV and put the tape into the VCR, pressing play once it was ready. She cuddled next him on the recliner and laid her head down on his chest. Jack smiled; he was glad his mother went on that retreat this weekend. His smile suddenly vanished as his ten year old self was staring back at him on the TV.

XXX"

Bobby go away!" Jack yelled as Bobby came into his room with a video camera.

He scowled when Bobby wouldn't listen to him. Sometimes Jack would forget that Bobby was the oldest of his new brothers since he acted like a brat most of the time.

"Aw, come on, Scrooge," Bobby said teasingly. Jack's scowl deepened, wishing he was strong enough so he could break Bobby's dumb camera.

"It's Christmas," Bobby continued. "Get your scrawny ass downstairs and help Ma make cookies for Santa . "

Jack crossed his arms. "Don't be stupid, Bobby," he started. "There's no such thing as Santa ."

Bobby frowned at him. "Of course there is, kid. Who told you there wasn't?"Jack shrugged, wishing his brother would go away.

"I don't wanna make no cookies for someone who don't even exist," he said, pushing his bottom lip out.

"Go away!" Jack repeated.

When Bobby made his way toward the door, Jack threw a pillow at him and huffed when he missed and it fell right to the floor .

"Ya missed me !" Bobby's voice carried from down the sighed as he glanced out the window.

It was night time and he spent all of Christmas Eve glad Evelyn didn't push him into coming downstairs to hangout with everyone, pretending he cared about all that holiday stuff. He could hear music and talking and laughter. He tried to ignore the annoying loud laugh of Angel's girlfriend, Sofi - he'd rather listen to nails scratching on a chalk board. The door opened and Jack turned on his side, pretending to be 's soft but firm voice filled the quite room.

"I'm glad you want to get into the music industry, dear because acting is not in your future," she told him with a laugh.

Sitting down on the end of his bed, she reached out and gently rubbed his back. Jack sat up and glanced at his new mother - he'd been a Mercer for officially two weeks, after the adoption papers had been signed.

"I don't wanna go downstairs ." Jack said, glancing at her.

"Jackie, if you come downstairs, I promise you won't regret it," Evelyn said, giving him her warm smile that always seemed to make everything seem better. She held out her hand and waited patiently for him to take it . Jack bit his lip, taking her hand and following her downstairs. He stood behind Evelyn when they entered the decorated living room. His former homes didn't even put up a tree .

His heart swelled a little bit when he noticed a stocking with his name on it in gold glitter ." Why don't you go see what Santa has for you?" she asked, pointing to Bobby's recliner where a man in a cheap Santa suit sat. On either side of him were two extremely tall elves.

"Isn't Santa suppose to be bigger?" Jack whispered.

"Santa went to Weight Watchers this year." the man said and Jack's brows scrunched in confusion. 'Santa' sounded like he trying to disguise his voice."Go on, Jackie," Evelyn said as she gently pushed him toward the guy in the chair.

"You've got to tell Santa what you want for Christmas."Jack sat on Santa's decidedly un-fat lap. The guy chuckled and Jack frowned. Biting his lip, he reached up and pulled down the beard …

XXX

Laura started to laugh . He glanced down at her and felt heat rise up his neck. "I thought that was sweet of them," she said as the screen went blank.

"You were a bit of brat."Jack scowled.

"I was never one for the holidays. The music, too many people around…"She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Scrooge, I promise this Christmas is going to be special," she said as he ran his long fingers through her hair. It was soft and it smelled like Strawberries and cream."Oh, yead?" Jack questioned as she jumped out of his arms and started looking around for something..

"Yeah," she said, grabbing something off the end table. She hid it behing her back and motioned for him to join her. Relucantly, he pulled himself out of the recliner and made his way over to grabbed the front of his shirt and made him slouch down slightly so that he didn't tower over her. Pulling her arm out from behind her, she revealed what she had found. Mistletoe. He couldn't help but held a misltoe over his head and kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away she gave him a smile that made his heart trip in his chest. "Merry Christmas, Jack Mercer."


End file.
